


Obsession

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis Core Era, Fans Behaving Badly, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: The Silver Elite will try anything to please their chosen idol.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So the Loveless crew was talking about a recent Windows security update and hackers stopping when they find the porn collection, which led to HackerCloud hacking into Sephiroth's computer which led to the idea of Sephiroth collecting/commissioning porn with people who looked like Cloud and then I thought what if the Silver Elite were the ones who had hacked in...

Sephiroth knew something was different the moment he re-entered his hotel room. He could smell that several people had passed through the space, and their scents were far stronger than any the staff here would have worn. Hotel staff would not have worn perfume, they knew how much of a trail it left. He had come here often enough for them to know it bothered his enhanced senses. 

Taking a step further in, he very quietly closed the door behind him without looking back. He titled his head to the side, listening. There it was. A faint sound of ragged breathing. And there, the very faint smell of blood. His fingers twitched at his side, but this space was too small to make masamune worth summoning. He stepped forward, and cautiously rounded the corner from the entry to where he could see clearly to the bed. 

There was a figure there, on the bed, leaning up against the headboard with his chin resting against his chest, moving only slightly with the ragged breath he had heard. He could see the figure’s wrists had been bound, one to each bed post, stretching his arms along the length of the headboard with just a enough slack to prevent his elbows from locking. He took a step closer. 

The figure was dressed in infantry blues, Shinra issue. He knew that outfit on site. It looked a bit baggy on him, but not out of place. He was just a little on the small side compared to most of the grunts Shinra recruited from the masses. Sephiroth forced himself to take a closer look, a mixture of dread and anticipation filling him. Because he was very sure that messy head of hair could belong to only one person. He leaned over, not wanting to touch him yet. There it was. The familiar face of Zack’s friend, dried blood marring his face from where it had dripped from his temple. Zack’s best friend, outside of the soldier firsts, had been knocked unconscious, gagged, and tied to his bed. 

Two out of those facts were things he would not have protested against, but the third clearly showed this was not voluntary. He reached forward to remove the gag when his PHS buzzed in his pocket. He stepped back from the bed to check it. It was Zack. 

/Please tell me you’ve found him and he’s okay,/ the message read. Attached was a forwarded email, a copy of the latest Silver Elite newsletter. Sephiroth knew Zack was a member, but the other soldier had never before sent him anything from the fan club. He scrolled down and read. Then glanced back at the bed with concern. 

The newsletter spoke of several recent breaches in his personal security. The first had been his computer. They had found photos, art, that he had saved. With content many would find inappropriate in polite company, and all featuring a blond subject in various states of undress. They had found his secret obsession. And after that, the email continued, they had chanced upon a Shinra infantryman who bore a striking resemblance to that figure. (The reverse of which was the very reason he had gotten those files in the first place.) His fan club had then taken it upon themselves to abduct this person to leave as a gift for him. They did not explain how they had obtained access to his room. (He would definitely have to bring that up to the management here.) He gazed a moment at the picture they had included in the mailing. It was much the same as the scene before him, though the blood was visibly fresher, and the figure’s head had been rested on his shoulder for better view. He saved the photo, and then typed a quick reply to Zack. /I have. I will make sure he is safe./

He set the PHS on the nightstand and knelt on the bed. He very carefully removed the gag, putting it in the drawer of the nightstand so it was out of sight. He adjusted himself to kneel over the unconscious figure and took his face in both hands. With a thumb he carefully pushed the blond spikes aside to examine the head wound. Satisfied it wasn’t too bad, he gathered a cure spell. A faint green glow emitted from his hand where it touched the wound, and soon the dried blood was all that remained as evidence it had existed. A soft groan came from the figure and he blinked his eyes open. Sephiroth stared into the bright blue eyes, marking the surprise and confusion there, but happy to note no signs of trauma. 

“General Sephiroth sir? What- what’s going on?”

Sephiroth let go of him. This would probably be much easier if they had actually met before now. “It’s okay, Cloud, you’re safe now.” 

“Now? What do you mean?” He tried to move and realized that he was bound. His eyes widened with panic. 

“Hold still,” Sephiroth said. “I’ll get you loose.”

Cloud stopped his struggles and watched Sephiroth intently as he moved to one side to examine the ties. 

“Are you familiar with my fan club, the Silver Elite?” Sephiroth asked as he tested the strength of the cloth rope. He glanced back at Cloud and chuckled at how red the infantryman had gone. “A member then?” 

Cloud opened his mouth to deny it, but decided to nod instead. 

Sephiroth smiled at him, and rubbed his now freed wrist. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I’m flattered, really. Zack’s a member too.”

“He is?” Cloud rested his free hand in his lap, letting the ache in his shoulder ease. 

“Mmhmm.” Sephiroth climbed over to the other side and started working on the other tie. “Most of my fans are regular people. I’m sure a lot of the troops are members. Some though, well, that’s how you ended up in this situation.”

“Why me?”

He broke the tie and rubbed the circulation back into Cloud’s hand, not looking at him. “I’m afraid that is my fault.”

“How so?”

Sephiroth turned to face the infantryman. “Zack talks about you a lot.”

“What an ass,” he buried his face in his hands. “Do I even want to know what he’s told you?”

“That you’re a fan, and a good person. And you’re cute.”

Cloud’s face burned hotter. “I’m not.”

Sephiroth pulled Cloud’s hands away. “You are. You’re cute, adorable even, and you’ve got a great ass.”

Cloud shook with laughter, “I know that’s a lie. You can’t even see it, I’m sitting on it.”

“I’ve watched you training with Zack.”

Cloud stilled. “You... have?”

Sephiroth traces his fingers across Cloud’s palms. “I have. More than a few times, I’m afraid. Snuck in like a Turk and watched from the shadows. Zack knew, but he saw no harm in it so he promised not to say anything. He figured you’d get flustered if you knew, and wouldn’t be able to focus.”

“He’s right. That doesn’t explain what happened though.”

Sephiroth sighed and held Cloud’s hands in his. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. “I have had.. thoughts about you since the first time I saw you. I thought my personal files a safe place to explore these.. fantasies. Apparently not. Someone accessed my computer and when they saw you, noticed the physical similarity to what they had found.”

“You had fantasies about me that led to someone tying me to your bed.... I guess I can imagine what kind of things they found. I guess other than the whole being unconscious part, it’s kind of a dream come true for both of us..”

Sephiroth looked into Cloud’s eyes, and then moved. He took his wrists in hand and pinned them against the wall above his head while climbing over to straddle him. He leaned in and kissed him forcefully. Cloud closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a soft sigh, letting Sephiroth’s tongue in. He tasted him thoroughly, then moved to nibble on the side of his neck. “Should I tie you back up then? I can find something to do a proper job of it.”

Cloud gasped with each little bite. “I’m not quite sure I’m ready for that. I was just kidnaped and all.”

“Mm yes, and left as a gift for me. Finally they get something right. I suppose I should thank them.” He slid back on the bed and pulled Cloud down so he was laying flat on the bed beneath him. “But I don’t want to encourage this sort of thing from them. Though with how overprotective Zack is, he’s probably started the Turks investigating on our behalf already.”

“Zack knows what happened?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded. “Then you realize he’s definitely on the way here.”

Sephiroth blinked down at him, then groaned when he heard a familiar knock at the hotel room door.


End file.
